


It takes two

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: After the events of the Apocalypse that did not happened and the luch at the Ritz Crowley finally gets to kiss his angel. They happen to find a baby short after... They have experience with children, it can't be that hard, can it?





	1. Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosa de dos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382620) by [Morganlefay_6013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013). 



> Hi, I just couldn't get enough of this ineffable husbands on screen so I had to write about them.  
> This is a translation of a fic of mine, since English is not my native tongue please forgive my mistakes and my grammar.  
> Hope you like it!

It was dark already when they got out to the streets. The launch at the Ritz got prolonged into a tea and then to an heated argument in the Soho’s bookstore, one that was never ended because of a very frustrated Crowley that interrupted Aziraphale’s dissertation about Alexandria’s library and all that was lost in the fire (the bookstore fire incident was still fresh) with a kiss that has been yearned for 6000 years and, both agreed, it was worth the wait. It was intense. Crowley’s lips were softer than Aziraphale dared to imagine, and he was a very talented kisser, truth to be said. The kiss gave Crowley a tickling that made him fell alive, more than all mischievous sins at once. After some seconds, both celestial beings stare at each other with perplexity and repeated it, telling themselves it was enough waiting. This time they were more passionate, and needy. One kiss lead to another and sooner than later all kind of loving arts were performed, with urge and passion, they loved each other like it was the end of the world, making a mess in the backstore. But even with the love that Aziraphale had for his books, he did not care at all, for the love he had for his demon was even greater. 

They haven’t discuss yet about what had just happened, but their faces exhibit satisfied smiles and they knew that after 6000 years, their relationship had nurtured and evolved, bringing them closer. There was no rush, thought Aziraphale, even tough Crowley thought that it would be nice to have him around more often, since their sides were not watching anymore, they had freedom to act, there was no mission, so why not. As long as his angel would agree, of course. He didn’t want to rush things. 

-Angel, I was thinking…- he looked at him lazily to find him with a charming smile on his face- you could come to my place anyway tonight. You know, even tough the bookstore is safe now, the offer still stands- he smiled seductively- if you want to- added in a rush. 

-I would love that- he took his hand carefuly and interwined their fingers. Crowley could get used to this. It felt good.

They walked down the street when suddenly they heard a crying. It sounded like a baby. Aziraphale looked for a family or a person with a baby cart, but there were nobody else. Crowley made a face to the annoying sound, that didn’t stop and was in crescendo. They walked faster searching for the origin of the crying, and they found a box by a dumpster. When they opened it they found a baby inside. Aziraphale took the baby into his arms immediately and tried to calm the baby down. Soon, his body warm and proximity made the trick and the baby fell asleep. Crowley watched the scene with caution. On one hand he didn’t like children particularly, but on the other hand finding a baby in such condition was terrible. Long ago, it wasn’t uncommon to forsake children in London, but centuries have past and they were usually dropped on a door’s house or an orphanage.

-What do we do? Should we look for the family?- said the angel, worry on his face. 

-It’s painfully clear that they don’t want it, I think we should take it to an orphanage, there still a thing, right?

-But it’s so small…- Aziraphale whispered looking at the tiny figure on his arms.

-You want to be a godfather again?- Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

-We could check once in a while. Just in case. Make sure it’s alright. The world is not at stake anymore, we don’t have to be there all the time- explained the blonde one, part for himself, part trying to convince his former lover. He blushed at the thought of it. 

-I guess- nodded the demon. He took his cell phone to search for the closer orphanage, but they had to take the car anyway. After a brief discussion, Crowley agreed to drive “in a civiliced way” on Aziraphale words, as the angel made sure the baby was safe and still asleep on his lap. The journey was silent, both thinking if this was the right thing to do. 

Once there they were greeted, to Crowley’s absolute consternation, by two nuns that listened to their story and bewail thet such thing happened. They took the baby and thanked them, taking them to the exit. Crowley could not stopped thinking about Aziraphale’s gaze while the baby was taken from him and took to another room. It was like a punch on the gut. And the nuns. They looked sweet with all that smiles but Crowley knew better. Terrifying beings, nuns. Spooky. That poor child…

The journey to Crowley’s place felt depressing. They had no obligation towards that tiny human, but a part of him (probably the one that the angel claimed to be good and soft) told him that this wasn’t right. 

-We are doing the right thing, aren’t we? - Aziraphale’s blue eyes portrayed a deep sadness. 

-I’d let you be the judge of that, good actions are your thing- that won Crowley a pok and a disapproval glare- Alright, alright. What do you suggest?- the demon looked his angel with a frown. 

-We could…- he looked at Crowley and then back to the orphanage. 

Crowley laughed and Aziraphale give him The Glare once again. The demon sighed guessing what was coming next. 

-We have seen grow up generations of humans. It’s not that hard, is it? Besides, we would have plenty of information to our disposal. AND we are celestial beings. It would be fine- the angel give him a hopeful big smile. Crowley hit the brakes and turned around. 

-If you keep talking you’ll make me regret this- he growled.

Aziraphale, as most of the angels, thought that good manners were a way to make all thing easier. It was not that he felt embarrassed about Crowley at all, but the fact that he took the baby from a frightened young nun screaming “finders keepers, losers weepers” and run away, didn’t help much to their cause. After briefly talk to the nuns and may be after a miracle or two by their side, they were ready to go. 

-One last thing- said the elder nun making them stop. They turned to find her with some forms on the hand- I need a name. For the Record. Don’t worry about paperwork, it’s just a mere formality. It’s an adoption anyway, even she hasn’t been with us for long- she explained- What name are you going to give her? 

There were a few moments of silence. A girl. Aziraphale was looking at her with love on his eyes.

-Eve…

-…lyn- Aziraphale looked confuse- We can’t be that obvious- said Crowley. The he looked at the nun and put his best smile. 

-Evelyn it is then- said the woman checking if they agreed. They both nodded -Middle name? - they looked at each other. Aziraphale make a gesture to Crowley, allowing him to decide.

-Alexandria- he said without hesitation, looking at the angel, that smiled at him and appreciate the reference deeply, for they have met in that ancient library several times, and that very same library had led to the start of something new in their lives and their relationship. Adequate, indeed. 

All solved, they took the car and arrived to Crowley’s place, that was miraculously supplied with all kinds of baby stuff. 

After feeding her and changing her diaper, they left her on the cot alreays asleep, watching her chest go up and down with the worry of beginner parents.

Aziraphale had already filled everything with all kinds of books and manuals about babies and children (they had to be prepared for the future), as Crowley reminded him that it was not all about theory with children. After some hours, and some calmed, sweeter kisses, they were both cuddled in the sofa; Aziraphales head on the demon’s shoulder, as a thought coss his mind.

-Crowley… all this events… what makes us?- he looked at him with worry. 

-A family- his golden eyes stared at him with kindness and he leaned to kiss him again.


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve grows up to her first school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the delay, I planned to write this long ago but life got on the way and it has been crazy. Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Their love grew and evolved, so did their child, day after day, minute after minute. Aziraphale read her fairytales at bedtime, besides Crowley’s complains about her being too young to be read to, he insisted that “studies prove that verbal stimulation was good for infants, helping develop language and mind in earlier time” and the redhaired just shook his head and smiled.

Crowley on his side, he sang lullabies to the baby while he swinging her in his arms until she fell sleep. More than once, Aziraphale catched him singing some of Queen’s greatest hits, and the demon defended that one is never too young for fine music, while Eve stared at him with her dark eyes as he sang again. 

As she grow, the vital moments came, as the first smile, that was for Crowley, or her first word that was “dad”and towards both celestial beings reacted with joy, besides it was never clear who was directed to. From there, her vocabulary became more extense, mumbling words as children do, followed by a gentle correction from Aziraphale on how was the proper pronunciation of said word. With time, Crowley noted, when Eve corrected someone she made the same face as Aziraphale, and that made him smile. 

Every morning Aziraphale was at the bookshop and Crowley would take Eve to the park or for a walk, they had lunch together and went to wait for Aziraphale to finish his day at the shop. It was still a room on the backroom, but the angel didn’t live there anymore. They also didn’t live in Crowley’s place anymore, given that when they and the child started to inhabitate the same space, they needed more room, and they ended up buying an apartment not far from the bookshop. It wasn’t too big, it was London after all, but they lived there happily. 

Eve developed a great passion for music, encouraged for Crowley, and it wasn’t unusual to see them both dancing in the livingroom, all laughs and moves. She had also a great love for stories, due to Aziraphale that inculcate on her his appreciation for books. Once in a while a book would catch her eye and she would go to any of her parents for them to read her some pages. She knew the classical fairytales by heart and Aziraphale taught her how to read as soon as it was possible, before school even, which made the angel felt proud.

But children don’t stop growing up and the feared first day of school arrived. Crowley and Aziraphale enjoyed having their daughter for themselves dearly, but the must send her to school and that gave them a little sorrow on their hearts, although they won’t admit it out loud. After some arrangements, Eve was at the front door waiting for them. Her hair was in a ponytail with a ribbon and she was wearing a breastplate with a duck in the front pocket. 

-Dad! We are going to be late!- she shouted through the hall. Aziraphale was on the door already. 

-Just a second! - protested Crowley. One moment later he was walking across the hall- Bad hair day- he explained while opening the door. 

-Snooty! - accused Eve. She showed him her tongue and ran downstairs. 

-Do not run while going downstairs, you may trip and get hurt! - Aziraphale shouted through the stairwell while shaking his head with apprehension- This girl is going to give us a fright one of these days. And it is not as if we could miracle away, she would start making questions. And we would have to take her to a hospital… Oh good Lord I’m not prepared for that- said looking to Crowley while they went down in the lift. 

-She will be alright, she’s smart. Besides, some day we have to tell her the truth- he shrugged. The angel looked mortified.

-I do hate to lie to her, but she is way too young we could…- he lowered the tone- we could put her in danger. And she is smart; in deed- he opened the door to face the impatient look of their daughter. 

The journey was quiet silent. Eve was sitting on her special seat (Crowley installed it himself, even if it was not sesigned for a classical vehicle like his)looking through the window, the only one on a rush of them. 

-Are you nervous on your first day, my dear?- Aziraphale smiled through the rear-view towards the little one. 

-Well… Just a bit. Sally said that there are seesaws and a slide, her brother told her. I hope we are in the same classroom- she sighed with a pout. 

-It is fine if you are not, you could make new friends- the angel explained calmed.

-Yes… But Sally is cool, I want us to make new friends together.

-You will sure do, love- said Crowley- besides, you could see her at the playtime- explained while parking near the door. A strike of good luck that there was a free place there. Aziraphale was already reprimand him with a stare. 

They went off the car and Eve pulled them to the lists on the front door, shouting with joy after finding out that she and Sally were on the same class. They escort her to her classroom with sadness on their hearts, but trying to smile for her. The teacher was by the door, greeting the children and introducing herself.

-Hello little lady - she smiled with sweetness at Eve.

-Hello- she replied lively. 

-I am Miss Flores and I’m going to be your teacher, what is your name? – she crouched to her level and extended her hand.

-Eve- she shook her hand. 

-Now, that is a nice name- smiled the woman.

-Thanks, actually it’s Evelyn, but nobody calls me that. Well, my dads do, but only when I am in trouble- explained with confidence.

-Well, then I hope that you do not get in trouble, Eve- Miss Flores replied.

-I will be good- she nodded- I promise- she turned to face her dads, whom crouched too.

-Be a nice girl- said Aziraphale while fixing her ribbon. 

-Yes, dad.

-And try to be a brave girl and don’t miss us very much, we will come to pick you up at the end- said Crowley while poking the duck in the pocket. 

-Yes, dad- She kissed them in the cheek and leave running while shouting “bye-bye dads, I love you” without looking back.

-Such a sweet girl- said Miss Flores with a sigh. 

-I feel so betrayed right now- Aziraphale pouted- she did not think it twice, she just ran away- the woman put a hand on his shoulder with sympathy.

-Well she is extroverted. It’s better that way, if she had pulled a scene will take a while for her to calm down and you would leave feeling terrible. On the first day, the less drama, the better. I will take care of your little Eve, do not worry- se assured with a smile.

-Thank you Miss Flores, we will be here punctually at the sortie- said Crowley with a smile. He put his arm on Aziraphale’s shoulders while the walked out of the school. It was not that he will not miss Eve, although he felt disappointed for the lack of attachment of his loved girl. He blamed Sally for it, but he could not do much about it. 

-Will she be alright? - said looking at his demon. 

-I think so- sighted the ginger- Besides, she knows how to defend herself, our Eve. Without flaming sword and all, which is remarkable for a three year old girl- joked. That made his husband poked him for the reference but smiled anyway.

-Perhaps we could have some cêpes before starting the day. I do not feel strong enough to open the bookshop just yet- confessed the blonde. 

-Sounds nice, I don’t have rush for entering the working market. Too devilish even for me- he smiled naughtily while taking his hand. 

-I think they recently opened a French cafe not far from here, we should try it- he looked at him with that clear blue eyes of his that made him melt inside.

-Without guillotine? Where is the fun on that? - said Crowley with sarcasm. 

-Oh, hush- protested Aziraphale with a smile while he kissed him.


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's classmates start having baby siblings (or have older ones) and the subject pops up at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, it's been a while. I promise this fic has many things to come, I don't forget about you or the ineffable husbands, for the matter. Forgive my English if the expressions are not correct, this is the first fic I publish in english and it's the translation of another I'm writing on my own native language, so that's why the posts take forever. Enjoy!

First school day was successfully overcome, as well as the others to come. Time flies and without knowing it, the first year of school passed by. And the second. Eve was a resolute and happy little girl who grew up bit by bit. Her parents were aware of this being a good thing, but they grieved that their little girl grew up so fast.

Aziraphale in a reflexive moment expressed his worry about the fact that his beloved Eve one day, not too far to come, would become a teenager and he was not prepared for that. Crowley calmed him down saying that there were still many years until that moment, but a part of him was afraid of that day to come too. Moved by their concern, they peeked out to her bedroom to find the tender picture of their beloved child asleep over her teddies with a peaceful expression on her face, which made them smile inevitably. 

-See? She will be our little girl still for many years- Crowley whispered.

-I wish she could be our little girl forever- Aziraphale sighed.

-She will always be to me. Even if she grows up and has her own children. Or grandchildren- the angel looked at him with apprehension, but knowing that he was right.

They headed to the livingroom and Aziraphale noticed a couple of hot cocoa cups on the table.

-Is this your doing?- he looked at Crowley knowing that was his way to cheer him up.

-I thought you could need it- said the demon winking at him.

-Thank you, dear- said pecking lightly his lips.

-There is nothing to thank my angel, you would have done the exact same thing for me- the ginger smiled. 

They sat on the sofa and there was a comfortable silence. 

-We can always have another- Crowley said carelessly.

Aziraphale almost choke on his cocoa. 

-What!?

-Another baby- continued his husband as if it was the most obvious thing, sipping from his cup.

-Where do we found another baby?- the angel stared at him incredulous.

-Well, we are celestial beings, one of us could…

-We don’t know if that is even possible-Aziraphale cut frowning.

-We can try- said Crowley placing a hand on his knee and seductively smiling at him. Aziraphale blushed profusely. It didn’t matter how many years passed by, Aziraphale still reacting like that to his husband propositions and Crowley enjoyed this immensely. It made him feel wanted. 

-M-maybe we should ask Eve first- said the angel with a little voice.

Crowley considered this. 

-It seems fair; we are a three-member family after all. I’ve read that some children ask their parents for siblings and others don’t. I don’t recall Eve saying nothing on the matter- he removed his hand of Aziraphale’s knee.

-We can ask her tomorrow- Aziraphale offered.

-While having breakfast. Sounds nice- he nodded. 

He stood up and Aziraphale followed. Once the bedroom door was closed, the angel pounced over him, kissing him fiery.

-Well, that was unexpected- said the demon with a smile when they stopped for air.

-You started it, now I’ll finish it- said the angel smiling before coming closer for undress him. 

They were intense yet silent. Normally, the “bedroom activities” as Aziraphale called them, were displayed when Eve was not at home, but every rule has its exception. Now that Crowley started working, he was the last one to arrive home and the two of them did not have many alone time. Even when they had weekends free Azirpahle missed more intimacy with Crowley. 

The morning after they had family breakfast. This was a common thing on weekends, since labor days were all rush and a quick tea at best. Crowley was making waffles with strawberry syrup (Eve and Azirpahphale’s favourite) and the smell spread along the house.

-Can I help you, dearest? - asked the angel form the diningroom.

-No, I got this. Please clear the table for this- said as he leaved the kitchen with a big platter of homemade hot waffles- Bon appétit- said placing it on the table and going for the syrup.

-I want two! – said Eve excited giving her dish to his angelic father to serve her.

-They are delicious- said the blonde one between bites.

-Thank you, thank you- Crowley made a bow and throwed kisses to the audience as Eve laughed. 

They ate until they were full and then they decided to approach the subject delicately.

-Cat’s mother told me that she is going to have a little brother soon- said Crowley sipping his tea.

-Yes, she told me too- Eve nodded.

-And what does Cat think about it?- Azirphale asked looking at his daughter. 

-She says that now she won’t be bored and she could play with someone- she replaid plainly- Although Tom says that you cannot play with babies as they arrive home, you have to wait until they grow up a bit. His parents won’t allow him to play with his baby sister until she was older. - She shrugged.

-Well, babies are fragile, they need to be taken care of, and that is why she could not play with Tom- Aziraphale explained. 

\- I see.

-Besides, there are other children at your class that have more than one sibling. Some have older siblings, like Sally or Liam- Crowley added. 

-Older siblings are cool. Nadja says that her sister plays with her and puts some make up and makes nice ponytails on her hair. And Sam’s brother dedicates his goals to him in the football games- she smiled.

-Would you like to have a sibling, sweetheart?- Aziraphale asked.

Both celestial beings held their breaths as the little one considered the idea. 

-Mmmm… no- she finally answered after a few moments. 

-How so?- asked Crowley genuinely surprised. His daughter was extroverted and loved being with people so he thought that she would fancy the idea. 

-I like being just me. I don’t want to share you with a baby- she looked at them pouting. 

But… Sharing is good. You know that, don’t you? - Aziraphale was worried that Eve applied this opinion in other ambits. 

-Yes, I know, but is just not the same sharing my colour pencils than sharing my dads- she reasoned – Am I going to have a baby brother or sister?- said with an alarmed face.

-No you are not, love, it was but a question- the demon calmed her down. He went by her side to comfort her- The topic came out the other day and we wanted to know how you feel about it, nothing else- he kissed her forehead.

-Are you sure? - she looked at Aziraphale making sure that she was not into trouble.

-Yes, for sure, little dove- he smiled at her and joined them. - We both love you very much Eve, you know that, don’t you?

-Yes- she stood up on her chair- and I love you too, dads- she hugged them happily and they replied with thrill.


	4. Picking up dad from work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley finally gets a "Wahoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know it's been a while, I was kind of blocked with this fic, but the inspiration came back, so here is a brand new chapter!! Yay!  
> Let me know what yo think!
> 
> Headcanon Crowley still goes by Antony J. Crowley and Aziraphale by A.Z.Fell

The class ended and Eve packed her things. Her father Aziraphale was there, punctual to pick her up, she happily ran to him for a hug, the ballet skirt still on.

-Dad!- she shouted in joy as he lifted her from the floor and she kissed his cheek.

-Hello my little angel, how was the class?- he put her back on the floor with a smile.

-It was good. The teacher said that we are doing a performance for Christmas: The Nutcracker-she chatted with enthusiasm- and the parents can come to see us- she clapped.

-Oh, that sounds lovely. We will be there, first row- he promised with a tender smile as he looked at his watch- We need to keep going, we have to go pick up dad from work- he helped her with the coat as they leave in a rush.

Crowley worked late but he was always punctual at the exit. Aziraphale remembered that he mentioned something about a display that morning. When they arrived to the company building, there was no signs of Crowley at the hall. Aziraphale headed to the information desk, but Eve pulled his coat so he noticed her.

-Dad had a display, he will be at the auditorium- she whispered as it was top secret information.

-They have auditorium here?- she nodded with confidence- I don’t know where that might be-admited the angel feeling lost in the building.

-I do, I passed by on a visit here- she took his father’s hand and guided him through a corridor.

-Dad gave you a tour through this monstrous building?-he frowned, finding that odd.

-Dad had a very important call to attend to and I went to investigate. And to find sweets- she admitted without stopping.

-That is not nice, you could get lost- Aziraphale nagged.

-But I didn’t- she answered with self-conceit.

-Did you find any sweets?

-I found a lady that gave me lollipops. Maggie. I like her, she is nice- Aziraphale sometimes was surprised by the easy manners of his daughter and the mischievousness, which she learned from Crowley, of course. Sometimes he was concerned about the fact that it would get her into trouble, but she was a good girl. She hardly ever lied, and when she did he _knew_ , lying to an angel was really difficult. However Eve, despite of being a six-year-old, wasn’t too naughty, and when she pulled out some mischief there was always a good reason for it, even though the results didn’t always lead to a happy ending, like this time they were redecorating the living room and she “redecorate” the carpet with felt pens. They had to throw away that carpet ( _miracle a new one_ ).

They stopped at the entrance and Eve pointed it was there. They sneaked in and found a couple seats on the back. Crowley was on the stage presenting his project with a powerpoint.

Since he had started working, Crowley was doing great. He was hired at a Marketing company and the truth be told, he made his way to the top really quick thanks to his imagination. Now he had his own office, and that meant more responsibility, but also more hours. Aziraphale was really proud of him.

After some minutes, the display was over and the room applauded. AS he went down the stage Crowley shook some hands and received praise from his colleagues, and when he saw them his smile got wider.

-Wahoo! - yelled Eve as she ran towards him and Crowley took her form the floor. She hugged him.

-Did you liked dad display?- he asked kissing her cheek.

-Yes. Can I have one of those mobile phones you showed?- she asked with an adorable face.

-No, you can’t you are six, you are too young. Don’t you prefer some building blocks? You like those- Eve pouted at him.

-A dog- she offered in return.

-A fire truck. With hooters and all-he regretted that last part as soon as came out of his mouth, but it was too late.

-A game console- _Oh the audacity_. Crowley felt both outraged and proud.

-A game console- he agreed shaking her hand and leaving her on the floor.

-What was that?- Aziraphale had seem the scene and he _knew_ they were up to no good.-What kind of agreement did you get to?

-Our daughter has just blackmailed me to get her a mobile phone- Crowley sighed.

-And how did that go?- Aziraphale expected anything at this point.

-We are getting her a game console-the demon shrugged in surrender.

-A game console? Crowley! We have to set bounds- he frowned.

-It was that or getting her a dog. And I offered her a fire truck. With bloody hooters. She didn’t even blink!-he sighed.

-Oh dear god, when she grows up to her teens we are _so_ screwed- the angel whimpered. Crowley smiled and gave him a kiss.

Meanwhile Eve ran everywhere with her ballet skirt under the coat, the bright pink net showing under the dark cloth.

-Hello Maggie- she greeted with enthusiasm the blonde woman in a suit.

-Hello sweetheart, I didn’t know you were here- she caressed her hair- Are you a ballerina?- said pointing her ballet skirt.

-Dad Aziraphale takes me to ballet classes- she smiled- Do you have sweets?- she was hungry.

-No, sorry, they are at my office- said her after searching the pockets of her suit.

-Oi, what did I told you about asking for sweets?- Crowley saw her intentions.

-That I have to wait until someone offers them to me- her demonic dad gave her a warning stare- It’s not nice- she corrected herself.

-That’s right, now, stop asking for things and let’s go home. You have already get a game console from me, and you are not getting anything else, I promise you that- he gave Maggie an apology look.

-Did she now? From you?- she whispered in surprise.

-She could get my job on the company one of these days – the red haired joked.

-It runs in her blood- said the woman with a smile.

-Thank you Mags, we don’t keep you any longer, I see you tomorrow- he waved.

-See you tomorrow, Tony. Good bye Eve- she went to get her suitcase.

-Bye Maggie!- Eve yelled a little bit too loud. She went to her parents and took their hands as they walked to the parking.

-How was your day, dear?- the angel asked.

-Productive yet tiring. I need to get home and lie down in the sofa- he admitted with a smile.

-That makes two of us- Aziraphale looked exhausted too.

-Dad is buying me a game console- Eve told the angel.

-Oh, I’ve heard. And we are setting a schedule for that- he warned as they got in the car.


	5. Once upon a time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unconvetional family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy and had very little time to write.   
> Here is a new chapter for you, I hope you like it.   
> Let me know what you think!

As Eve grew up, her parents took her to all kind of activities, mostly family activities outdoors, but there were certain things that she did with one or other dad.

Aziraphale took her to ballet classes, played chess with her and they attended to Victorian events all dressed up in the époque clothing, flawless. Aziraphale always thought that his little Eve looked like a porcelain doll on those clothes, with her black curls and dark eyes, and she did enjoyed the dresses. She also shared with his angelical father the taste for old ruins and historical buildings, asking questions at all times, that were always happily replied. Sometimes Crowley snapped out that Aziraphale spoiled Eve too much, since every single time that she wanted to get away with something she knew she had to come to the angel and pout. Aziraphale used to shrug and argue that it was his job as a parent.

With Crowley Eve attended drawing lessons, she tried both fencing and archery (until she ended up done with both) and she dive into sports when she tried lacrosse. Sometimes, when he came home late from work and Eve was still awake, they looked at the stars with a telescope, while Crowley explained the constellations and their stories, whising that the day come in which he would tell her how he created some of them. Eve used to come to Crowley for clothing issues like what to wear or hairstyles, and he happily helped her to decide, although it was Aziraphale the one who insisted to cut her hair, at least for the moment (Crowley pictured the day in which his daughter, already a teenager, would come to him for that too, it was but a matter of time). Sometimes Aziraphale remarked that Crowley made Eve too competitive, but the demon insisted that he just cheered her in a healthy way.

When they did family activities they used to take fieldtrips and excursions to Tadfield to visit their friends: to Eve Anathema and Newt where her aunt and uncle and Madame Tracy and Mr. Shadwell were her grandparents. They should have corrected her at first, but no one had the heart to do so. Whenever she saw them she become very excited and asked them for stories and candy. Anathema knew a lot of stories and tales about folklore which Eve loved deeply and Newt played with her with her teddies or sometimes they played cards or board games, which both happened to love. Newt was not very sure of how to address the little girl at first, but soon he got used to her bubbling and decided personality, making him smile.

Madame Tracy, on her side, was over the moon with the child. She never had children, yet she loved them, and the fact that she called her “grandma” made her happy to the core. She used to sing her popular songs of her childhood and knitted colourful sweaters for her. Shadwell was very grumpy about her at first, but he eventually warmed up towards her, sometimes they went for long walks through the town or the field, and they took blackberries and apples (sometimes the neighbours complained, but a little mischief didn’t hurt). Eve insisted that Aziraphale “looked alike his mommy” and the angel and the medium looks at each other with a smile. In some way, Aziraphale did came out of the woman once, so she wasn’t so mistaken after all.

Surrounded by this unconventional but loving family, Eve grew up every day, in the outside and in the inside, as a happy and safe girl, besides the fact that her parents were aware that they should tell her about her origins and their true nature, but they didn’t want to rush things, and the last part could wait until she was older.

On one of their Sunday visits to Tadfield, Eve and Shadwell went apple picking, which were being cut and cooked carefully by Crowley and Aziraphale to make a pie. Anathema was making tea and Madame Tracy knitted a scarf while looking after Eve. The girl was spying on Newt, who fell asleep on the couch. Just before she could draw him a moustache, Anathema took her marker away.

-What did we said about painting people on their sleep?- she put her hands on her hips- If you want to paint someone, organise a paint war. It would be equal conditions and it’s fun. Now come here and help me make dinner- she took her hand and they led to the kitchen, where the witch was preparing a soup.

-Did she said “paint war”?- Aziraphale whispered terrified. Crowley made a gesture like it was not a big deal.

-Auntie Anathema, can you tell me one of your stories?-the little girl asked.

-Mmm…-she acted like she need to think about it.

-Pretty please?- Eve insisted.

-Alright, let’s see… Once upon a time… There were an angel an a demon-said without a second thought. Aziraphale and Crowley froze and stare at her and she rolled her eyes and continued-they came down to Earth by their bosses order and for one reason or another, they started to enjoy living there- she started to add vegetables to the stewpan- Until one day, when their bosses told them that the Earth would come to an end, the Doomsday.

-And what did they do then?-she asked, concerned.

-They saved the world- she replied simply.

-How?

-With a little help- she smiled looking at Aziraphale and Crowley. 


End file.
